


The Proposal

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you never heard the term ‘Boston Marriage’ before?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

When Rory Gilmore agreed to meet Paris Gellar for coffee, she had expected an emphatic discussion on post-undergrad living, heated political debate, and mutual admiration for their favorite off-the-beaten-path java joint in New York City. She had not been prepared for what actually occurred.

“I’m sorry, Par. I’m going to need you to repeat that for me,” Rory said, setting down her giant mug of coffee, saving herself from choking on the scalding liquid for the second time that overcast morning.

Paris sighed, clasping her hands together in a gesture of patient seriousness. “Have you never heard the term ‘Boston Marriage’ before?”

“I have…I just…wanted to make sure that’s what you said.” 

“Of course it is.”

“So, okay…let me get this straight. You want to be involved in a Boston marriage with me.” 

“That was my proposal, yes.” 

Rory stared blankly at her best friend. “Why, exactly? I mean…why me?” 

“It just makes sense, Rory. You’re my closest friend,” Paris replied, her gaze imploring. “Neither of us have been in a serious relationship for the past two years and we spend most of our free time together. We were great roommates at Yale. I think what you and I both need is companionship.” Paris looked at her own steaming cup of tea. “It just makes sense,” she repeated. 

Not for the first time where Paris was concerned, Rory was stunned. She looked around the little coffee shop, noting that everyone was wrapped up in their own lives and sparing not a glance to the pair that sat at the table by the window. She looked outside. There were no flying pigs or zombies or anything to denote that this day was anything out of the ordinary. She looked back at her friend. “What about Carl? I thought you had a crush on him.” 

Paris rolled her eyes. “I’ve also got a crush on Alan Rickman, but you don’t see me planning a future around him, do you?”

“Woah…wait. A future?” 

Paris huffed impatiently. “Why not? Give me one reason why not.”

“Because we’re not…lesbian or bisexual or—“

“Since when do labels like that matter to people like us, Rory?” Paris settled her hand on Rory’s arm. “Listen. You and I both know that those of us who are lucky enough to have two X chromosomes are superior to those who only have one. I’m sick of men, Rory, and quite frankly, I’m not too fond of most women either.”

“But you’re fond of me?” 

“Obviously. I wouldn’t propose this of just anyone.”

Rory blinked. She looked down at Paris’s hand on her arm and chewed her lip. “I’m not sure what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything yet. Just promise me you’ll think about it.” Paris squeezed Rory’s arm. “We’re good for each other. You make me feel more like myself than I do when I’m alone. I don’t think I can find that sort of that completeness with someone else.”

Rory felt breathless. “Wow…” 

“Can you honestly imagine your life without me in it?” 

“No!” Rory replied quickly. “And I’m not going to.” 

Paris smiled. “See?” 

“I just mean that…you’re my friend and—“ 

“Think about it, Rory. I’m not asking you to run away to Massachusetts to get married and I’m not asking you to enter into some sordid sexual affair. I’m suggesting that we share our lives together,” Paris concluded, as if she had just made a perfectly logical argument. 

Rory nodded dumbly. Before she could reply, Paris leaned over and kissed her cheek, her breath warm against her ear. Rory instantly flushed. 

“I’ve got to get back to school. I’ll call you in a few days when you’ve had time to think it over, all right?” 

“Okay…” Rory mumbled, watching as Paris slipped into her jacket. She picked up her umbrella and smiled warmly at Rory before disappearing into the misty gray outdoors. 

The brunette pressed her hand to the tingling spot on her cheek and stared at the empty chair across from her. Could she spend her future as the companion of Paris Gellar? Her stomach flip-flopped and she took a sip of her coffee. When she realized that “no” was not immediately springing to mind in response to that question, she knew she had a lot of thinking to do. 

\---


End file.
